Mystery crew episode one: new friends new mysterys
by MangoSmoothies47
Summary: It starts as a normal day for Dipper and Mabel Pines. But when they find a depressed kid and an alien, the twins discover a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dipper was sitting on the porch of the Mystery shack with his twin sister, Mabel, when he noticed a boy about their age wearing glasses and a white helmet, and some other creacher.

The boy seemed depressed over something. Dipper then realized the red book in his hands." Mabel," he started," look what that boy holding!"

"Is that another book?" Mabel asked." Let's check it out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same location...

Billy was sitting on a rock next to carlosse. "Why have you been so mopey lately?" Carlosse asked. " Is this about Sheldon?" " Yes," Replied Billy"He's been missing for four years!"" Ah, right."

Dipper and Mabel walked up to Carlosse and Billy."Who are you?" Asked Carlosse. "I'm Dipper, and that's Mabel ." Dipper replied. Mabel walked up to carlosse ." You are so adorable!" She squealed. "Billy," Billy said, raising his hand."And I'm Carlosse!" He said,"I'm a grunt!"

"Sooo... I see you have that book," Dipper said nervously." Ya, my dad wrote it," Billy replied," There's like six of them." "Well... Dipper started" I have one of those books to!"

" Where did you get that?" Billy asked. "I Uh... found it in the woods," Dipper replied, embarrassed, "Let's head into the shack."

* * *

In the mystery shack...

"So you found one of the six books?" Billy asked.

"Ya," replied Dipper" It was in a pritty obvious spot. But why is there six fingers on the book?" " What do you think?" Billy said, "Put the six books together create a power no creacher can with handle!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I'm having trouble thinking of what to write, so ya. Any way, shout out to if I spelt it wrong. So here's chapter 2_. _disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls only billy and carlosse_

* * *

At the Mystery shack...

Dipper pondered what Billy said about the six books." What kind of power?" Dipper asked

"Unspeakable power!"

_wow. Thanks, Dr. Detailed Dipper thought. Though he didn't say it aloud. _

_"We need to find them before any one else finds them!" Billy explained."But, Dipper started" Where do we start looking?" "I have a map!" Carlosse piped in._

_Mabel was hugging Carlosse like a teddy bear._

* * *

In the forest..

"So this is where you found the book?" Billy said."Ya," Dipper replied. "I used this thing."

Dipper opened the compartment in the metal tree and fiddled with the machine inside trap door that once contained the third book opened. Centipedes crawled out of the square opening."Ok", Billy said, cheerful," Carlosse, take a note, please." Carlosse jotted down a note on the map.

"So where's the next location ?" Asked Mabel. "By the tent of telepathy " Carlosse said. "Oh, no!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

* * *

By the Tent of telepathy...

"Where is the second book?!" Billy screamed. "Who goes there?!" Gideon shouted from the Tent of telepathy."Run!" Dipper yelled as Gideon came out and lifted trees using his powers from his new magic amulet and threw them. Dipper almost dropped the book but lost the page with the riddle on it. "What's this?" Gideon questioned. "6 fingers on the book? There are 6 of these? Hehehe."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry for not updating but I was at my cousins and my IPod was dead and ya, so here's chapter three_

_Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls ecetera. _

* * *

Chapter three

Inside the mystery shack attic...

Billy rambled what to do while pacing the floor. "It should of been there. Where could it be?"

Mabel stood up from pampering Carlosse against his wishes and said "Dude, Why you akin so cray-cray?"

Dipper palmed his face and sighed. Billy just glared at her."*sigh* I just can't figure out why the book wasn't there." Billy shook his head.

"Wait," Dipper started,"How did Gideon get a new amulet?" Dipper and Billy realized how that happened." He has the book!" They both shouted simotaniously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the tent of telepathy ...

"What does it mean?!" Gideon shouted angrily, smashing the dresser."This makes no sense!" "Gideon Charles Gleeful!" Buddy shouted from the doorway," Clean up this mess right now!"

"I can buy and sell you old man!"

"fair enough. "

Buddy left the room. Gideon turned to his mini model of the mystery shack. He moved the models of the Pines around, mimicking their voices.

(Sponge bob narrator voice) Two hours later...

"I finally figured it out!" Gideon shouted "I don't Believe it!, Six of these books?!Unspeakable power? Hehehe!" Gideon said, making two more models, one of Billy, and one of Carlosse. He grabbed his new magic amulet, lifting wood shards and furnisher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the shack...

Dipper and Mabel were watching Duck-tective while Billy and Carlosse were outside. Waddles was playing with a scorpion like creature .

"I'm afraid your services aren't required here. This was obliviously an accident." The T.V. said. Quacking was heard and the constable shouts " What?" and then it goes to commercial.

The scorpion creature scuttled on hundreds of hair-like legs. It said" I'm bored!" Dipper sighed at his odd pet .

Billy came in from reading book and saw Dipper's pet. "Daoshibah!" He shouted, running to the creature. Daoshibah purred as Billy stroked it's glistening exo-skeleton.

strange ,Billy thought, I thought Daoshabah had armor. Daoshibah skuttled away .

* * *

Meanwhile at the tent of telepathy...

Gideon studied the second book for the answer to where the other books lie. "Zombies, no. Mutant catipillars? This makes no sense!"

After an hour of flipping back and forth through the book, he found a small map that pointed to the sixth book by the diner. "Hehe. They will never know."

* * *

By greasy's diner...

Gideon dug a hole in the exact location the book said it was. Little did he know he held it upside down. "Where is it?!" Gideon shouted, throwing his shovel.

Gideon started heading to the tent, when he whacked a tree with the shovel.

It made a metallic noise and a door swung open. Gideon fiddled with the switches on a console inside the metal tree. A hatch opened near Gideon. Inside the trap door laid the sixth volume of the books.

Gideon laughed, evilly, as he picked up the dusty book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

At the mystery shack...

Carlosse , Billy, and Dipper walked through the museum of the mystery shack.

Billy named half of the things like Fiji mermaid, or Viking cow Which are worse than bulls.

"That's **bull**!"Carlosse rolled his eyes. Dipper snickered at the joke. Billy stopped and stood, staring with his mouth hanging open at a glowing oddity.

"What?" Dipper asked. He realized the reason why, suddenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at greasy's diner...

Gideon rambled excitedly "Yes, it's mine. All MINE!" He said. Gideon flipped to the back of the sixth book to find the next location. But it was missing.

Gideon exclaimed angrily. He whacked the metal tree with his shovel and went back to the tent of telepathy.

He tripped on something. Like a loose nail on a wood floor. It was a cord. Gideon followed it to the arcade. Behind the broken dancy pants Revolution game.

He moved it using his powers. The fivth book leaned against the wall , covered in dust and cobwebs . " Now," Gideon started " How do I unlock ultimate power?" Gideon got bit by a turanchula, dropping his books. The fivth and sixth books connected, humming deeply. "Hehehe!" Gideon laughed deviously.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thanks for my 3 reviewers although tetnicly YheLPSDragon for getting" spider Gideon " stuck in my head. And Crazyenchanterdirectionergir l8 for your support . Any way, on with chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls,etc

* * *

In the mystery shack museum...

At first, Dipper didn't see what was so special about that oddity. It was just a stain-glass mural.

Then he noticed that Billy was the baby in the main person's arm. And Carlosse was in the back round, holding a flag with a loop over a t on it.

"Is that you guys?" Dipper asked after a long silence. "Yep," said Billy"That's my dad." He pointed at the man in the center.

"This was when Autotopia conquered the Urkins. And when my dad adopted me. Tetnicly ."

Dipper noticed the book sticking out of Billy's father's pocket. The fourth book. "One day he just...disappeared." Billy trailed off.

"Well, The fifth book is in the arcade." Carlosse said.

* * *

At the arcade...

Gideon read from the fifth book. Finding things about aliens like Martians. Then he found a recipe for a love potion."Well," Gideon started," I think I'll pay a special some one a visit." Gideon walked out of the arcade just as Dipper, Billy, and Carlosse walked in.

"It's behind the Broken Dancy pants game." Billy pulled the console away from the wall. The space was empty, there was nothing there! "There's only one explanation for this..." The trio starred at each other .

* * *

At the mystery shack... Mabel was sitting upside down on the arm chair with waddles watching Why you Akin so cray-cray? When she heard a knock at the door.

It was Gideon. " Why, if it isn't my little marshmella'" Gideon said. "What do you want, Gideon?" Mabel was not pleased at Gideon's surprise visit." May I come in for a lemonade?" Gideon made his famous Li'l Gideon face.

"Fine! But I'm watching you!" Mabel walked in and poured two glasses of lemonade. "'Scuse me, my peach dumplin', but can I have some ice please?" Mabel groaned and walked over to the freezer, and tried to reach the ice tray.

While Mabel was distracted, Gidepn poured a red liquid into Mabel's lemonade.

After about a few minutes, Mabel pulled a chair over and climbed up it. She put three ice cubes in Gideon's drink.

Mabel knew something was up, and had something regarding her lemonade. She took a sip, and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So the same two people are commenting. THX TheLPSDragon for Coming up with spider Gideon. Things get weirder from here. **

**Disclaimer: you know it.**

* * *

At the Mystery shack...

Mabel took a sip of lemonade. She collapsed, dropping her glass and fell to the floor.

"What!" Gideon shouted" W-Why did t-this h-happen? The book is never wrong!"

Mabel opened her eye. She suspected something was screwy with her lemonade because her's was pink. Gideon's was yellow. She didn't drink any.

"What?!" Gideon exclaimed " I needed lilacs?! LILACS! Last time I buy potions from an oddity store!" Gideon shrug" Better not let anyone know."

Gideon wrote a letter in Mabel's hand writing to lead away suspicions. Then Gideon picked up Mabel and headed home.

Little to Gideon's prior knowledge, Daoshibah saw everything .

* * *

At Greasy's diner...

Billy, Dipper, And Carlosse were eating while discussing about the books.

" Maybe a rat took it," Carlosse said. They all rejected that theory. "maybe it was-" But Billy was cut off at the sight of Gideon carrying a bulging gunny sack over his shoulder. He was reading one of the books.

" Gideon!" Dipper shouted. But Gideon didn't here them. "We should go tell Mabel!" Dipper said. They rushed over to the mystery shack.

When they arrived, the house was wrecked and Mabel was gone!

* * *

Meanwhile at the tent of telepathy...

Gideon laid Mabel on his bed to figure out how to form the love potion. He almost got it when Bud yelled " Gideon! Lunch!" "Coming, father!" He replied.

As Gideon left, Mabel opened her eyes and sat up. She was sore . It was impossible to fake fall off a chair. And she had a light cut on her arm from the broken glass.

Okay,Mabel thought,_Gideon isn't just a but face, but a kidnapper._ Mabel had been at Gideon's house before, when he shrunk her and Dipper.

She noticed the tiny model of the mystery shack and her family. But Billy and Carlosse were there too.

_Stalker status!_ Mabel thought. Then Gideon started walking down the hall


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: After this chapter, things get stranger. Including what happened to Billy's father ( and his friend) So here's chapter eight.**

** Disclaimer: You know the drill .**

* * *

At the mystery shack...

"Gideon kidnapped Mabel?" Dipper shouted " Pedtofile!" Billy joked but used the wrong word. "He did it ! I saw it!" Daoshibah explained.

"What?!" Stan shouted, "That little shyster kidnapped my great nease?!" Stan donned his tux" I'm going over to that little troll's house right now!" Stan left.

Woudn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out and walk out the real door?" Billy snickered. Billy opened the door " Nope, real door " he confirmed.

* * *

At Gideon's house...

Mabel noticed Gideon walking down the hall. _I thought he was eating,_Mabel thought. She pretended to be knocked out.

"Now, my marshmella'" Gideon said to Mabel, which he thinks is knocked out." I think I figured it out!"

He produced a vial filled with a red-ish liquid in it."Now how to get her to drink it." Gideon read the three books he had to look for a thing to wake up Mabel.

"Gideon, Charles ,Gleeful! Come down here and finish your dinner!" Buddy shouted from the dinning room " Hold on I'm comin'! " Gideon yelled.

When Gideon left, Mabek sat up and saw that he left the books open on the dresser. She quickly grabbed them and jumped out the window and into a shrub.

She sprinted to the mystery shack.

* * *

At the shack...

Mabel entered the shack, out of breath. "I ...I got... the other books" Mabel walked into the living room, where she was greeted by Waddles.

"Whelp, we got five out of six so..." Carlosse trailed off. "But the last one was with my dad." Billy stated .

The snack machine started flashing. No, it was a light behind it. Billy tried to move it, but it Woudn't budge. He hit random keys. It opened , revealing a stair case down to a small basement.

"Whoa!" Dipper said The four walked down the stair case until they came across a room with other oddities with price tags. Billy stopped at not the glass tubes, but what was in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey, my peeps. My parents are watching an "R" rated movie. So I thought it was the perfect time to update this. Any way, onward Aioshiba. Here's chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day

In the mystery shack basement...

Billy stared at the glass tubes .Two had human-like figures in them, and the third, a two-headed cat. Dipper then recognized the figures from the stain-glass mural. That was Billy's father.

Stan came back, and he was not happy." Great Belgium waffles!" He cried" What are you kids doing?!" "I'm like,23,so I'm not a kid!" Carlosse revolted. "I don't care how old you are! Get out!" Stan then noticed that Billy was staring at the tubes. "Oh, do you like 'em? Those cost, $20 each!" Stan advertised "That's , my dad," Billy stated.

While Billy and Stan were arguing, Dipper noticed that Billy's father held book four. _The last book_, Dipper thought. Then he opened the tubes, freeing the things inside._They aren't human_ Dipper remembered_ They probobly would've died in those If they weren't ._

The tallest stepped out first, holding the fourth book."Why hello " He said "I, am Sheldon Black."

* * *

Meanwhile , at the tent of telepathy...

"Where did she go?!" Gideon finally figured out that Mabel left.

Then he realized his books were missing ." Where are my books?" He was steamed. "I'll get ya, Stan Pines, I'll get you all," Gideon said to his model. He grabbed his bolo tie, causing every thing to float. "Yes, you'll see"

"Gideon, breakfast!" Buddy shouted "Coming!" Gideon yelled. He barreled down stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Hey there! Sorry for not updating in a while. I couldn't think of what to write, so, ya (awkward laugh) Anyway, Things get a little weird , the multi- bear shows up so BEAR with me.( Laughing hysterically) Here's chapter_ 10

* * *

Chapter10

At the mystery shack...

" Thank you , Sheldon began," For freeing us from our icy captivity, from the abomination ,Stanford Pines."

Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Billy glared at him.

"So for four years , Grunkle Stan has kept you in these tubes?" Dipper questioned. "Afraid so," Sheldon stated.

Every one in the room turned and stared at Stan. "I uh... Uh..." Stan had a loss for words. "Uh.. Hey, Look! Something distracting!" Stan raced out the door. Billy and Dipper raced after Stan .

* * *

Somewhere, in the Gravity Falls mountains...

"We almost got him!" They had been running for miles trying to catch Stan, only stopping to catch a breath.

" Try and catch me suckers!" Stan shouted, sprinting into a cave.

"Oh, boy" Dipper sighed, realizing what cave Stan had entered. "Dipper!" A voice shouted behind them . Dipper whirled around and noticed Mabel barreling up the mountain." What are you doing here?!" Dipper questioned. "I ..wanted... to help ...catch... Grunkle Stan," Mabel panted between each word.

A loud roar was heard from the cave above. "D-D-Dipper," Mabel stammered ," W-W-What was that?" Stan Sprinted out of the cave, carrying a boombox with 'Cool guy' written on a piece of tape on it. Behind him, a multi-bodied bear came running(more of flipping) after him.

It stopped after noticing Dipper. "Hello, old friend"


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Hello my peoples! I'm still having trouble thinking, so, if you have an idea I'd love to read it . P.S., Anthony, if I wait to see what's in the basement, then it isn't a fan fiction. Please comment and like . _

* * *

Somewhere, in the gravity falls mountain range...

"Hello again, my old friend!" The multi bear engulfed Dipper in a bear hug. "Hey, multi-bear," Dipper gasped, obviously being crushed. The multi bear put Dipper down. " That-that old jerk tried to hit me over the head!" The multi-bear was not happy.

" That's Stan alright," Billy stated."Probobly wanted you as a nother attraction." Billy laughed at his joke, though no one else did." well, nothing's happening, solol nice catching up with you," Dipper nervously rubbed his neck. "So long!" The multi bear walked back to his cave, shortly later puting on girly icelamic pop sensation baba.

* * *

By the mystery shack...

The gang arrive at a bottomless pit, and Stan says" There are many great pits in this land, but none more bottomless than a bottomless pit. Wich you can see here is bottomless." Soos came out, explaining how he nearly got the high score on his pin ball game. Stan was throwing taxes and bills into the hole, not caring if they will come back. Mabel threw in creepy love Letters from Lil' Gideon. All of the sudden, a tornado started forming. "It's a invisible pushing force!" Soos shouted." Every one back to the shack!" Dipper yelled " Wait, I'm not done getting rid of these yet!" Stan threw more in, the n falling in, bringing the others into the pit.

A figure, sihluetted by the light from the shack, walked up and picked up the six journals. " I told you I'd get my revenge, Dipper Pines," Gideon had a smug expression on his face," And now I have! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The piercing screech of the cosmic owl pierced the storm.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note:**__ sorry__for not updating in a while I can't think of what to write and I kind of make em' as I go. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. Why do we have to put these? I mean we all know none of us own the thing we write._

* * *

Inside the mystery shack...

Billy awoke with a start." Wha-" Billy wanged his head on the low ceiling "Ow." He rubbed the weird colored bruise on the top of his head."Great. Another croak dream," he murmured. His ability to see the future bothered him some. Dipper and Mabel were still asleep in the Attic, Carlosse slept on Mabel's bed because Mabel never let him go. Billy tried to fall back to sleep, waking from time to time to plot and ponder, never knowing when his pondering, would end.

When morning came, Billy was a wreck. His eyes were red and he had huge bags under his eyes, and was very sluggish." Dude, are you okay?" Dipper asked him. "Fine.I didn't sleep well last night. "

"Another one?"

"Yep"

"What happened?"

"Gideon created a storm and got us thrown into a bottomless pit."

"Ah"

They resumed there normal routine. The rest of the day went normally, until at sunset , they put the six books together, "Alright, here goes nothing!" Mabel pushed one to two, Billy paired three with six under it. Carlosse with four and five. Slowly, Dipper pushed the books together, a low hum filled the air.

* * *

_Man that was short. See ya soon! ( Stabs self)_


	13. Chapter 13

Author's _note:Hi it's Saturday and nothing is happening. Have writer's 't think of the start._

_Disclaimer:This should be a digital stamp_

* * *

Chapter13

In the mystery shack...

The hum got louder as the books shook wildly." What's happening?!" Carlosse shouted. Billy knew exactly what was happening, and why.

Flashback

* * *

Billy's six, sitting on the floor of the autotopian palace with Gary, a family friend and autotopian army general. Billy was messing with the six books , arranging them in a two- by- three manner. The books shook, sucking in any thing it could, nearly sucking in Billy, Gary pushed him out of the way, getting sucked in in the proses.

Flash forward

* * *

The six books opened up, and a large, hunched, creature was spat out. It stood, and turned to Billy. "'Ellow again!" It said." Hi Gary."

" Wait, that'Gary?" Carlosse was confused, and concerned.

" Oi', it be me alright." Gary turned, and walked down out side to see the sun.

"Yo, Dudes!" Soos ran over to them, utterly exited," I found these realy cool berries that only ripen once a year and are delicious. Sheldon and Johnny are already there with baskets!" Ooo!" Mabel ran off with Soos and disappeared in to the forest.

Hours past, and they still hadn't returned." Where are they?" Dipper wondered how much longer they'd be gone. It was almost dark. Billy shrugged . How would he know. Suddenly the bushes rustled, and a dark figure rose.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: sorry for long breaks thinking if this will be the last chapter. I lost track of chapters So ya._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own or make a prophet off of Gravity falls, etc._

* * *

Chapter 14...I think...

At the edge of the woods...

Sheldon stammered out of the woods, then collapsed. " Y-You must s-save Mabel . The-the Lithians captured h-her and J-Johnny. And for some reason people think they're dating, so you must hurry, Lithians are very religious creatures and give sacrafices, once in a melenia, normally at sun set ." Sheldon now stood, pointing where to go. "Their camp is behind the falls . Look for a metal door. I am going to pass out now!" Sheldon then passed out.

Dipper, Billy,and Carlo-"Hey!" Bender shouts at the writer." Why don't you use me?" "Alright, sheesh!"

Dipper, Billy, **Bender,** and Carlosse sprinted through the forest, ignoring the scratches they got. _Can cats even get scratches?_ Dipper wondered. He pushed the thought aside as they sprinted deeper into the wood.

About 11:00, They arrived at the iron door in the falls."Take this," Billy handed Dipper a sword." Y-y-" Dipper had a Loss for words." Lithians are mean people, they kill babies on a jumbo-torn!" Slowly they opened the door, to the secret base.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter..some number

Somewhere, by the gravity falls falls...

Dipper wasn't surprised about the Lithians' way for sacrafice. _Vat of lava_ Dipper thought _So original ._

_ The tr_io snuck around the hollow volcano. Lithians gathered around the lava while what seemed like the leader, gave preparation orders. One ran into a dark hall.

"Get ready," Billy said" Remember the plan" Five minutes later and the trio come out from behind a boulder looking like Lithians . They waddled on their stilts down several flights of stairs to the bottom. "Try not to raise suspicion " Dipper whispered.

The one that ran into the dark corridor came back dragging Mabel with him. "MABEL!" Carlosse shouted . Dipper, Mabel, and Billy all face palmed as the Lithians rang a warning bell. Lithians piled into the room as Billy knocked out the guy dragging Mabel and our heroes run to the metal door separating them from freedom.

" They're getting closer!" Mabel yelled. Billy struggled with the door."It's not opening!" He shouted. Billy slammed his shoulder into the door several times before it busts open.

Our heroes run into the woods, the Lithians hot on their tracks."We must kill them for interfering with our rituals". Said a deep voice." They all shall pay, even if Sheldon finds out." Just then, a large, black dragon bursts out of the volcano, scorching the Lithians , instantly killing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack...

The kids raced inside the shack, out of breath .They collapse in the attic."That( pant) was tiring," Billy stated "I wonder(pant) what(pant) happened to(pant) Johnny." "Oh no, we forgot Johnny!" Dipper started pacing, mumbling something as the others freaked out. Then the dragon landed outside. "Oh wait . There he is!" Mabel pointed out. They all ran out to see why Johnny was a dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" How dare Johnny steals my little marshmella' ! Oh this won't do! She's mine, you hear me! You will pay recompense for your TRANSGRETIONS! I'll get you, I'll get you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter, some number...

At the Mystery shack...

_ Things were for once normal( Despite that Johnny is a dragon) in Gravity Falls. Mabel's safe, the Lithians( I think that that is how it's spelled) are defeated, and nothing else can go wrong._ Dipper closed his journal. He looked over his bed Ito see Mabel fast asleep, murmuring ever so often. Dipper turned off the lamp, and slept.

The next day, Billy was on edge. A note was bedazzled to his face. Dipper pulled it off. "Dear Dipper Pines," Dipper read." I have littl' ol' Mabel where your friends can't find her. See ya' at our weddin'" Each letter was cut out of a magazine, but they knew who made it." Gideon" they both said.

They walked into a forest, to the middle of a clearing. They stepped on some dead leaves, and fell into a bottomless pit, screaming the whole way. "I told ya I'd get my revenge!" Gideon laughed, behind him Mabel layed, gaged and bound.

To be continued in a cross over I have not decided yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: sorry for not updating, and this fic. Will now be found in cross over. You all probably hate my guts, so ya. Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls or halo.

* * *

In the forrest..

Dipper and Billy flew out of the hole." Finally!" Billy exclaimed."It's like we were falling for weeks!" Dipper rolled his eyes. _Drat!_ Gideon thought _they escaped. But I have the books! _" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dipper and Billy heard this last bit, and they quickly turned to the trees, noticing Gideon. "Well Howdy, Dipper an' Alienic creature." Gideon nervously said. Mabel tried to ask for help, but was gagged so all that came out was "MMmmm!" Gideon nervously chuckled, playing with his collar, then sprinted through the tree tops, dragging Mabel behind him. Dipper and Billy right on his tail.

* * *

At the Shack...

Carlosse lied upside-down on the couch watching Duck-tective. _Man, how long are they going to be gone?! _"I'm bored!" After an hour, Carlosse fell his five hour nap, Carlosse set out to explore the woods.

Meanwhile...

Gideon was losing ground fast. He turned a sharp right , slamming into a tree, followed by Mabel slamming into his back. The tree felcrushing landing on Carlosse. "Carlosse!" Billy yelled. Dipper went to try to help Carlosse while Billy tackled Gideon. "Stay with me , buddy," Dipper tried moving the tree, but it wouldn't budge. Mabel( who was untied) took Gideon's amulet and used it to lift the tree. They rushed back to the shack, while Carlosse slowly drifted into a coma from internal bleeding.

* * *

Should Carlosse die or be spared? Comment what you think should happen next and any suggestions .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter... Uuh... uh... PIZZA! CHAPTER PIZZA!

At the Mystery shack...

Everyone paced back and forth , awaiting to see if Carlosse had made a breakthrough. Johnny had long changed back into his human form and was operating on Carlosse . Gideon started muttering words under his breath . The second book started flipping it's own pages. Then a triangular figure rose from the book, looming before saying " Wow, nice to see you all again. Who's the new guy?" "Shut up, Bill. You know who exactly I am." Billy grumbled.

"I know, Just messing with ya!"

"I'm not amused."

"You seemed to forgotten the reason I summoned you, Bill Cipher." Gideon stated. "Really? You still want that safe combo?" Bill replied. "Yes."

Dipper got another one of those weird feelings where something was going to go wrong." Hey guys? "He asked "Anyone have a bad feeling right now?" Then, all of the sudden... Nothing happened. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Until , suddenly... Nothing." C'mon! Just get on with it!" Gideon yelled at the writer who replied "Okay, okay, sheesh." When suddenly... A wild Beaver attacked! No no no, uh, a gigantic pizza burned down the whole town with laser vision! No, no... Hm... Aha! No. Hm... "Oh hurry up already!" Stan complained. Then, waddles was stolen by a pterodactyl!

"WADDLES!" Mabel screamed.

To be continued...

* * *

_hey readers, Mango smoothies47 here. I hope you enjoy the story and I still need to know if Carlosse should live or die. Your choice will decipher between a more Halo-e or a Doctor Who episode . If he lives, the Halo ep. If he dies, then Doctor who ep. Comment your vote to see next episode. And I might not post a new chapter until a decision is made. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Halo. Peace!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: Well, not many people commented, but The LSPDragon seems to put his thumb down for Carlosse's survival. oh ya, the voices of my OCs are: Sheldon sounds like Dipper after he drank Mugucket's tonic. Johnny's voice is a little lower. Billy's voice is freakishly high, and Carlosse's is higher. Disclaimer: you should know by now_

* * *

Chapter triangle

Inside the Mystery shack...

"So your pet pig got kidnapped by a pterodactyl, Hu?" Bill stated, " Well, Stan I can help you and in return you can help me with a little thing I'be been working on! We'll work out the details later." "I don't know," Stan pondered" I'm not sure if I can trust you." "C'mon." "Fine." Alright, this should be fun. And remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy Gold bye!" The Bill disappeared.

Sheldon and Johnny walked in. " Stanford, what did you just do?!" Sheldon yelled. Stan replied," I'm not too sure." "He wants the journals." Johnny stated," To construct the machine." " Ya ya." Stan thought:_How long before I can tell them? How long before I can tell them the truth?_ " We know what your hiding, Stanford," Sheldon said, blandly, and where it is." " Uh.. We should check to see how Bill is doing, " Mabel said

(Spongebob narrator voice) one complicated spell later...

"Yellow?" Bill said through the hologram . " Have you got Waddles?" Mabel asked. "The pig?" Bill replied. "Ya, right he- AH!" Bill was trapped in the jaw of a T-Rex. "We have to help them!" Mabel yelled. "Okay, fine," Stan said.

At the old Chapel...

" Okay, how are they still alive?" Billy asked . Everyone shrugged . The T-Rec struggled as it tried to swallow Bill, but Bill kept climbing up it's throat. "Okay,"Johnny started,"Lets make a pl- Wha?" The T-Rex picked up Billy, tossed him in the air, and swallowed him whole. "BILLY!" Everyone shouted. Raptors came, from all sides and cornered the group. And as all hope seemed lost, the T-Rex roared loudly, then fell, crushing most of the raptors, the rest fleeing. Billy emerged from the T-Rex's stomach, dragging waddles and Bill behind him. "Ugh*cough cough* I'm coughing up blood, *cough cough*, and it's not even mine!" Billy said. Everyone laughed( except Billy, whom found no humor in his statement).


End file.
